forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lendys
The Balancer Weigher of Lives''Cult of the Dragon'' (1998) gives Lendys the title "World-Shaper", and epithet used a few paragraphs earlier for Asgorath. As that title neither appears among those given to Lendys in ''Draconomicon'' (1990) nor ''Races of the Dragon'' (2006), this is assumed to be an error. | pantheon = Draconic pantheon | power2e = Intermediate deityWhile ''Cult of the Dragon'' (1998) lists him as an intermediate deity, ''Draconomicon'' (1990) states that he is a greater deity. | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | symbol2e = A sword balanced on a needle's point | homeplane2e = Nirvana | realm2e = | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Balance and justice | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Lawful dragons | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Lawful neutral | symbol3e = A sword balanced on the point of a needle | homeplane3e = Mechanus | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Balance, justice | domains3e = Destruction, Dragon, Law, Protection | worshipers3e = Dragons | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Claw (Longsword) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = }} Lendys ( ) was the lawful neutral dragon god of justice and the judge of dragons in life instead of after death. He was the consort of Tamara, and was commonly worshiped alongside her and Bahamut, who in some traditions was considered to be their son. Description In his natural form, Lendys was a huge, wingless platinum dragon with tarnished scales, and his eyes gleamed with brilliant beams of light so no one could hide from his gaze. Some say that he cared more about judging others than himself. Realm Lendys had a lair in the plane of Nirvana. Worshipers Lendys was worshiped mostly by lawful dragons, but they usually tried to balance his implacability with mercy of their own. Clergy Lendys's clergy served as judges among dragonkind. In some cases, towns even asked a cleric of Lendys to parse out justice. Temples There were few temples to the dragon god of Justice. Most dragons often had small shrines to him in their lairs. Other races had a small shrine engraved with his holy symbol set up in a courtroom or courthouse. Dogma Lendys was justice personified. As such, he represented the principle that every action had a reaction and that everything had to be balanced at the end. It was Lendys who ensured that those who did evil acts were rewarded with evil, that those who did good received good, and those who lived by the sword died by the sword. He had no mercy in his soul, nor forgiveness, and gave no second chances. As arbiter of dragonkind, Lendys served as judge, jury, and executioner. When a dragon committed an injustice against all dragons, Lendys or one of his great wyrm followers went to dispatch appropriate justice. Punishments were severe and no one heard of anyone appealing to his mercy. Some of his dragon adepts followed the Ptarian Code, a draconic code of honor created by the gold dragon Ptaris in the ancient past. Originally intended as a guide to conduct for the lords who attended the King of Justice, the Ptarian Code eventually was adopted by many gold and silver dragons. The Ptarian Code was similar to the codes of chivalry adopted by knightly orders of humanity. It included paying homage to Lendys, as well to the draconic deities Bahamut and Tamara. The major precepts were: :Justice and Good above all. :Honor and Fealty to the King. :Honor and Respect to Righteous Innocence. :Honor and Duty to the Balancer (Lendys), to Her Mercy (Tamara), and to the Justicemaker (Bahamut). :Honor and Protection to the Lesser Races. :Honor and Correction to the Enemies of Justice and Good. :Honor and Forbearance for oneself. Rites Any trial for justice counted as a rite to Lendys. The duty of finding the truth in a trial was taken seriously by his clergy. Although the god often focused his judgement exclusively on dragons, other races who worshiped him usually generalized any act of justice as an honor. Appendix Notes External Links * References Connections Category:Draconic Pantheon Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Dragon domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Greater deities Category:Platinum dragons Category:Inhabitants of Mechanus Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes